


We Made It

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cuddling, Fictober 2019, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link and Rhett are finally together. They have a dorm together. Hopefully the first step in many along their long journey together.





	We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 8 Prompt: "Can you stay?"

Some how they managed it, they both got into North Carolina State University. Managed to get a dorm room together, all without getting caught.  
  
They had exchanged several letters with their code names, made several discreet phone calls, and managed to get into the same school.  
  
Link glanced at the bunk beds, there was no way Rhett was going to sleep on the top bunk, so Link hauled himself up the short ladder and flopped onto the mattress. They had managed to get all their stuff settled in the room, and Rhett had stepped out to go find some food. Link had read over the note and decided to wait for him.  
  
The pair had arrived at different times to their new shared dorm. Rhett wasn't sure if his parents would be seeing him off and he had a shorter distance to travel. By the time Link got to campus the room had been set up, Rhett making the beds and moving things around.  
  
Thankfully he had money to send Rhett to help them get furniture for their dorm room, but he hadn't been expecting the bunkbeds. He wasn't even sure how Rhett had put them all together by himself.  
  
The answer came to him when he heard Rhett outside the door with another person. "Thanks for helping me with my stuff earlier man," Rhett's voice was clearer now that the door was open.  
  
"Yeah no prob'. I hope your roomie gets here soon. See you 'round man," the other male voice didn't seem to be joining Rhett in the room, and for that Link was thankful.  
  
"Hey, bo," Rhett's voice was soft and his hand pet down Links back. "You tired? Do you want something to eat?"  
  
Link rolled so that he was facing Rhett, "Yeah," he mumbled pitifully.  
  
Rhett cupped his face and gently stroked his cheek, "Alright, lemme-"  
  
Link cut him off, "Can you stay?"  
  
Rhett smiled softly at the dark haired boy, "Come down to the bottom bunk. It'll be safer. Okay?"  
  
Link whined slightly as Rhett pulled away, but followed him down to the bottom bunk. All the blankets and pillows were haphazardly thrown there. The taller boy shuffling them all around so they could get comfortable.  
  
Rhett laid down in the nest he had made and held the blanket up so Link could slide in next to him. "Good?" the blond murmured against his forehead.  
  
"Yeah," Link clung to the larger boy, nuzzling into his chest.  
  
"I missed you, Link."  
  
"God I missed you so much," the dark haired boy shook his head, trying to will the tears from his eyes. Burying his face in the familiar scent of Rhett, he let the soft scent of the woods, moss, and sun wrap around him.  
  
"I'd like to kiss you. If you don't mind," Rhett nuzzled Link's temple.  
  
The younger boy leaned away from the blond, "Are you sure?"  
  
Rhett chuckled softly, the sound softer and more intimate than Link remembered it being. "I am snuggled up to you, under a blanket, in bed. And I missed you. I think a single kiss is not too much to ask for."  
  
Link huffed out his own soft laugh, "No, I guess it's not."  
  
Rhett's large palm came up to cradle Link's jaw, bringing their faces together and brushing lips against each other. Link's fingers curled into Rhett's shirt, not wanting to let him go.  
  
The blond covered one of Link's hands with his own, squeezing his fingers tightly. "I've got you," Rhett's voice was hushed in the shared space of their bodies.  
  
"Don't let go," Link could feel the tears trailing from his eyes.  
  
"Never." Gentle hands brushed away the dampness in blue eyes. "You're stuck with me forever."  
  
Link let out a watery laugh, "I don't see that as a bad thing."  
  
"I love you Link."  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> They're together. Yes. I did it. Wasn't going to let them suffer the whole time. I'm not _that_ awful.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
